What Lies Beneath
by Stardust Roses
Summary: Demyx has had a crush on Zexion for seven years. One day he finally gets the courage to speak up. Sounds simple, right? Here's the twist. Demyx thinks Zexion is a girl.  Zemyx  obviously  and AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1: She Poked Me!

**I have fallen in love with the Zemyx pairing, so I thought I'd take a shot at writing a story about them. Now for the disclaimer. *gestures to Dem-Dem***

**Demyx: *Clears throat* Stardust Roses does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did I would still be alive! :D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Demyx knew many things; how to play a sitar, thirty-two different ways to annoy his parents, and the exact amount of hair spray to apply when styling one's mullet. He also knew that his best friend Axel had set fire to his own couch several times, and he knew what tampons were used for (let's just say that health class was quite embarrassing for him). He did know very many things, but one thing that Demyx did not know was that the beautiful girl named Zexion who he had a crush on for seven years was in fact a young man.

He remained blissfully unaware of this important fact as he sat happily in his eleventh grade English class, the last class of the day. He stared from the corner of his eye at the "girl" who was a mystery to him. Everything about her caused him to fall for her even more. That cute frown she so often wore, her smooth, flawless skin, her thick, charcoal grey hair with the long bangs concealing the right half of her face, and her only visible eye. Such a deep blue. Those eyes were the mirror of her soul, which he was absolutely sure was beautiful. He could easily lose himself in that single visible eye . . .

By now Demyx should have realized that Zexion was of the male gender. After all, he had been in the same classes as the lovely "lady" since elementary school. Yet here he sat in English class, still unaware of Zexion's lack of "girl parts." He wasn't even making an attempt at trying to pay attention to the teacher while mindlessly goggling over the charcoal-haired beauty.

"Mr. Edym," said the teacher.

No response from the blonde musician.

"Mr. Edym,"

Again, no response.

His shoulder was poked, and he looked to his right to see none other than that deep, blue eye looking straight at him. He blinked a few times, even pinched himself to assure that he wasn't dreaming. She had never spoken to him before. What could Zexion possibly want from him?

She whispered to Demyx, "Mr. Price is calling on you."

He regained his senses and realized that the teacher was in fact, calling his name with a rather impatient look upon his wrinkled face.

"Thank you, Mr. Ienzo. Now, Mr. Edym, will you kindly tell the class which town William Shakespeare was born in?"

Shakespeare . . . not a topic the aspiring musician was fond of. He racked his brain for miscellaneous facts, trying to remember where the dead playwright was born. Something about straps-upon-Avon, or was it Avian? Mr. Price began impatiently tapping his foot, awaiting an answer.

"Uh, uh . . ."

"Thank you Mr. Edym for demonstrating exactly what not to do when asked a question." Mr. Price paced away from his whiteboard. His big, bug-like eyes scanned the classroom for any other slackers and eventually rested on Axel, who sat on Demyx's left. The red-head was asleep. He strolled to the desk where the red head slept and looked at the sleeping pyro.

Mr. Price slapped his hands on Axel's desk, awaking him with a start. Demyx chuckled at how Axel proceeded to look up at Mr. Price with defiance shining in his sleepy eyes and a smirk curving his lips, better known as "the Axel look." That vein on Mr. Price's shiny bald head must have been bulging out again, based on Axel's ever-growing smirk.

"Stratford-Upon-Avon." said Axel.

"What?"

"The town Will Shakespeare was born in. Do you want me to repeat myself?"

"No, Mr. Lea, that will not be necessary. Now, the next time I catch you sleeping in my classroom you will receive a detention. Are we clear?"

He tilted his chair onto the back legs. "Transparent" he replied, grinning from ear to ear. This received several giggles throughout the classroom. The bald man glared, but took no further action.

Mr. Price's little outburst seemed to be over as he returned to the front of the classroom. He gestured to a map and began rambling on about Straps-Upon-Avain, or whatever it was.

Demyx took this as his cue to daze off once again. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, and glimpsed to his right again. Zexion was leaning forward with her hands lying on top of the desk, listening to every word. The small frown on her face represented boredom, yet her single visible eye glimmered brightly with interest. She was so pretty, and smart too. He knew from other students that the Zexion always made the honors list. Smart and beautiful, completely perfect. He felt himself smiling, something he often did when in Zexion's presence.

"Demyx," He blinked himself out of his daze and looked at Axel, the source of the voice. "Aren't you coming?"

"What? Why?" asked Demyx, thoroughly confused.

"Dude, the bell just rang."

He looked around and noticed people leaving. Zexion included.

"Hey Axel, the bell just rang!" He sprung from his seat and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Wow, nothing gets by you." Demyx's lower lip puckered into a slightly confused pout, but nonetheless, he followed Axel out the classroom to the hallway.

Axel led Demyx through throngs of students crowding the halls as quickly as possible, not caring who he ran into. He rushed past the bright goldenrod lockers, intent on reaching one destination. Roxas Yanahara. Axel spotted the golden-blonde freshman at his locker with his brother Sora. He released Demyx's wrist and ran to Roxas, taking the boy into his arms and squeezing him tightly. He planted several kisses on the top of his golden head, and smiled lovingly as Roxas gazed into Axel's emerald eyes.

He released Roxas after a couple minutes and took Roxas's hands into his own. He lifted a hand to his lip and gently kissed it, saying "hey babe," as he lowered it. A smile lit up the blonde's face as the cute nickname. He stood on the balls of his feet and playfully bit Axel's bottom lip, blushing as if he had never done it before. The red smirked and took advantage of the size difference between the two of them, dipping Roxas low to the floor and passionately kissing him.

Axel admitting to Demyx that he was gay had never phased him. He noticed how Axel had looked at Roxas and several other guys, himself included, in the past two years. The look was quite similar to how he looked at Zexion, except she wasn't a guy.

He could tell that Axel really cared for Roxas. He was always protective of the freshman, picking fights with any upperclassmen who dared to pick on his 'Roxy,' and Axel had told him that he felt a fluttering, warm sensation whenever his green eyes met Roxas's blue.

Demyx longed to experience the same fluttery feeling. It hadn't happened yet, and maybe wouldn't happen for a long time, but he admitted to himself that he was in fact slightly jealous of what Axel had with Roxas. He sighed and leaned against the locker, wondering how Zexion's lips tasted, or what it felt like to caress her cheek.

He didn't notice that Roxas and Axel's kissing fest had ended and three pairs of eyes, Sora's included, were blankly staring at him.

"Demyx?" said Roxas slowly.

"Hm?"

"What's with the blank stare?"

"Oh nothing," said Demyx as he looked out the window at the petite girl with the stunning cobalt eyes walking down the sidewalk, "just thinking."

"About what?" Sora's blue eyes sparked with curiousity.

The dreamy expression had returned to his sea-green eyes. "Zexion Ienzo"

"Why?" asked Axel, deciding to come into the conversation.

He could feel blush on his cheeks, but he wasn't ready to tell Axel how he felt about Zexion just yet. "Because . . . um . . . I don't know. I just am." His eyes were immediately directed to his shoes.

"Okay then," said Sora. He stretched out the 'o'.

"We should get going."

"Where to? I personally want to get some pizza. School makes me hungry."

"Axel, anything makes you hungry." Demyx laughed and wondered how someone who ate so much could remain so little.

He followed Sora outside, Roxas and Axel not far behind. They laughed and joked as they made their way to the town's local pizza place. Demyx couldn't help but notice that Roxas had slid his hand into Axel's as they walked, and he imagined his own hand grasping one much smaller than his own. The thought was soon banished from his mind as they approached the small pizzeria. He held the door open as his friends filed in, Roxas's hand never leaving Axel's, and followed them inside.

The four sat in their usual booth in the far left corner and began the typical discussion over which toppings should be ordered and whether they wanted thick crust or not. Demyx wondered why pizza had to have so many options to argue over, although he was particularly fond of cheese-filled crust.

Axel, the usual controller, took charge. He pointed to Demyx, Sora, Roxas, and himself, respectively. "We'll get cheese-filled outer crust like Demyx likes, thick crust the Sora likes, Roxy likes pepperoni the best, so that'll be half, and the other half will be meat-lovers, MY favorite." He sat back and smiled at the satisfied look on each person's face.

Demyx looked around the small room as he typically did every time he visited. A petite person in a familiar black and grey checkered hoodie caught his eye. He squinted a bit, not truly believing what he was seeing, but he couldn't mistake the cascade of bangs concealing half of her face. She was seated at a booth on the opposite side of the room and was currently immersed in a book.

He looked away sharply. He hoped that she hadn't noticed his staring . . .

"What's up Demyx? You look like you just saw a ghost." asked Roxas.

He searched for the right words but instead began to stutter idiotically. This happened quite often, so the three probably wouldn't notice.

His eyes flickered back to Zexion. She was still at the booth sipping a soda. There was no sign that she had taken notice of him. Just the way he liked it.

Their two medium cheese-filled thick crust with half pepperoni and half bacon, pepperoni, sausage, and ham pizzas soon arrived. Demyx's eyes flickered to Zexion every few minutes, as if he was assuring himself of her safety. Of course, every time she was either reading her book, nibbling at a slice of pizza, or sipping her soda. He finally relaxed and enjoyed the taste of the cheese-filled crust that he so loved. He closed his eyes. He had not had stuffed crust in such a long time due to the fact that no one else in his family liked it. The soft, warm, gooey cheese was perfection to his taste buds. When he opened his eyes he looked in Zexion's direction only to see a pair of black Converse next to the table. He looked up the thin legs clothed in tight-fitting black jeans, past the checkered hoodie, and into the cobalt eye that belonged to Zexion Ienzo.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tree

**Hey everyone, I'm so so so sorry for not updating in like forever and a day, especially with the cliffhanger in the last part. Yes, I am a slacker. :( Well, I finally have this chapter up and I hope you enjoy it. There's kind of a lot of dialogue in here, which bothers me, but it needed to be done. R&R please! Now for our buddy Dem-Dem with the disclaimer.**

**Demyx: I missed you guys!**

**Stardust: I'm sure they missed you too Demy. We all love you. :)**

**Demyx: Yay I'm loved! ^-^**

**Stardust: I will love you more if you said the disclaimer so that I don't get sued!**

**Demyx: Okay! Stardust Roses does not own Kingdom Hearts, but she does own a copy of the game!**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Demyx couldn't say a word. He looked into her deep blue eye, completely paralyzed with the exception of his mouth, which moved without his consent. He was absolutely sure he appeared like a complete idiot to Zexion . . . who, as it turns out, hadn't even glanced his way. He blinked rapidly, after all, he was still quite surprised that Zexion had actually come over here. She held out the hand that wasn't holding her book to Axel and dropped a red lighter into his palm. "You dropped this." she said.

Axel thanked her, and then she left without another word or a glance in their direction.

"Mm, that's a weird one. Glad we're through." he said without looking up from his slice of pizza.

Demyx looked at Axel in disbelief. "You dated Zexion?"

The red stared into space, green eyes wandering without fixating on single spot, as if dating Zexion Ienzo was no big deal. "Yep."

"What was it like?"

A smirked passed Axel's lips, and Demyx was completely sure that something dirty had shot through Axel's mind. "To put it simply, Zexion was just not my type, although he was pretty good in bed."

There was no way possible that Demyx could stop the pale pink blush that spread across his cheeks. He could only imagine her small body lying next to his, so warm, so soft. Half of her face would be hidden by her over-long cascade of bangs, and she would look up into his eyes as he held her tightly in his arms . . . What an absolutely wonderful fantasy . . .

"Demyx,"

"Hm?" He blinked several times and noticed that the eyes of all his friends were directed at him. "What is it guys? Something in my teeth?"

Sora chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Someone has a crush."

"Do not Sora!" The brunette laughed again and rolled his eyes. His twin smiled, happy that Demyx could possibly soon be in a relationship.

"I think you do. But you might get backaches from leaning down so much." Demyx gave him a questioning glance. "You know, 'cause Zexion's so short?"

This remark caused an eruption of laughter from the three surrounding him.

"Well, height isn't really a problem for me . . ."

"It will be after you find out just how short Zex is."

Axel still wore that goofy smirk, his arms folded over his chest as the twins continued to make jokes about the rather short Zexion Ienzo. He knew most of what was going on, that Demyx had a crush on Zexion, and he was becoming pretty pissed off with the twins' jokes. He watched as the blonde's eyebrows scrunched together, and that innocent, slightly round face sunk into a glare.

"She is not short, she is beautiful and perfect in every way!" Demyx slung his bookbag over his shoulder and rushed out of the pizzeria.

_. . . After Demyx was out of earshot. . . _

"Did he just call Zexion a girl?"

XXX

Zexion sat quietly in the farthest corner of the room, immersing himself in the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer's _The Host _and occasionally nibbling a slice of pepperoni pizza. This old pizzeria was one of his favorite places to read. He loved the smell of the baking pizza, and no one bothered him while he read. There also weren't many people that actually ate inside a restaurant these days. Most people ordered deliveries to their homes, which made everything all the quieter. There was the familiar sound of the closing oven, followed by someone turning on a faucet, and the hustle of the workers in the back. He had grown to know every sound and smell in this place, and he especially loved how surprisingly peaceful the place could be. A happy, breathy sigh escaped his lips as he continued to read. He looked up when he heard an unexpected jingle of the bell on the door. Axel Lea, and his _very loud _group of friends. Especially that Sora Yanahara. He sighed. This could make reading a lot harder, especially with that Edym kid constantly looking over at him.

Not that he actually minded the guy's glances. It just made him want to look back, and that would cost him valuable reading time.

On occasion his own eyes flickered over to the table of four, or to be more exact, a sandy-haired young man. For some reason this man piqued his interest. It was the way he just floated on through life, being spontaneous, just enjoying what there was and living in the moment. From his observations he could also tell that the sandy blonde was quite silly as well, often joking around with his friends and making so many people smile. Zexion found him rather interesting for whatever reason it may be.

He neatly placed a paper bookmark between the pages and closed the book. He tucked the book under his arm, grabbing the empty soda can and plate with his now free hands and walked to the garbage can at the entrance of the pizzeria. As he took a final sip of soda before throwing away the can, he noticed a red rectangular object by his foot. Upon closer inspection he recognized it as a red lighter with the name 'Axel' written in Sharpie on one side. Great he had to actually talk to his ex-boyfriend. He sighed, might as well get it over with.

Sora noticed him coming and immediately busied himself with stuffing his mouth full of pizza. Axel, noticing the brunette's behavior, looked up and caught Zexion's eye. Demyx looked over as soon as he approached and looked up, right into his eye. Zexion, however, pretended not to notice the wide aquamarine eyes staring into his own, but merely handed Axel the lighter, saying "You dropped this" and leaving as quickly as his legs would allow. He heard Demyx stuttering from behind him, but ignored this and left through the open door.

The air outside was comfortably warm, but the humidity had become unbearable from this morning, and he peeled off the hoodie he had originally worn. He walked down the maze of alleyways throughout the small town, not wanting to go home just yet, but wishing to find another place to read. He emerged from one alleyway to one of the back roads that would lead to a vast, grassy field of varying grasses and weeds and wildflowers. There was a tree, if he recalled correctly, in the center of the field. That would be a nice quiet place to read . . .

He found the tree he was looking for, right smackdab in the middle of the field, and was about to scurry up to the higher branches where he had a lovely view of the field and small town in the distance, and could read quietly without being disturbed when he heard a whimper. Ugh. Great. Someone was already here disturbing the peace. "Who's there?" he called out quite coldly, hoping to scare off anyone who was lingering in _his_ tree. Again he heard the whimper, but louder this time, and he followed the sound to the other side of the thick trunk where he found that Edym kid hunched over and . . . crying?

Part of him wanted to yell at him to the guy to shut up and leave, but the other part of Zexion, the part filled to the brim with curiosity about him, wanted to ask what was wrong. The intrigued side won. Before he even registered what he was doing, he was sitting beside the sandy-haired boy and waiting for his sobs to let up a bit.

"So, who screwed you over?"

Demyx didn't answer immediately. He waited a few moments before speaking up. "My friends."

Zexion clicked his tongue. "Some friends. What did they do anyway?"

"They were making fun of the person I like."

Again, the slate-haired boy found himself split into the cold and curious sides. The cold wanting to say "suck it up," the curious wanting to know who. He was also wondering if Demyx knew who he was talking to, or if he was even aware that he was talking to a complete stranger.

"Well, who do you like?"

Demyx took a long breath. "Zexion Ienzo."

_What? What the hell? He likes me?_ He pulled back, feeling rather surprised to have heard his own name. Well I guess it really was quite obvious that Demyx felt something toward him, what with all the not-so-secret glances in class, or the purposeful bumps in the hallway. Had he just been so involved in his own little world that he hadn't noticed Demyx coming on to him?

"Demyx," he said, "turn around."

XXX

His incredible aquamarine eyes, puffy and red from crying, widened at seeing Zexion. The kind stranger he had been speaking with had been her? Oh dear God, what was he going to do? His heartbeat picked up to the point where he felt as if it were going to burst from his chest. He could feel his hands becoming clammy with sweat, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by her, swimming in the pool of her blue eye, and he was drowning.

"U-u-u-um, er, u-uh,"He began stuttering. Not a good sign. He needed to get away. Fast.

The shorter of the two rolled his eyes at the blonde's rapid stuttering. In a way, it was kind of cute the way he was falling over his own words, but there was that other side, the part of him that was bothered by that incompetent mess of broken words that slipped from his nervous lips. "Will you stop that?"

Demyx instantly quieted, his bottom lip puckered out slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Zexion sighed. "It's fine." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Just don't let your so-called friends judge you or who your affections are directed towards."

The young musician lost focus after Zexion said "just." The way she pinched the bridge of her nose like that was positively adorable! She was so cute, sitting beside him with her legs spread out and one hand on her knee. Her eyes were closed and she continued to speak, but Demyx couldn't hear a word. He was too lost in her . . .

"Hey, are you listening?" asked Zexion, voice tinged with an irritated tone.

"What? Yeah, sorry." Demyx dropped his gaze to his blue Converse feeling rather flustered after being caught staring mindlessly at her.

"Yeah, then what did I just say?"

Man, this was like English class all over again, only the answer wasn't Straps-Upon-Avian, and Axel wasn't here to rescue him.

The "girl" sighed, much to Demyx's concern. Was he pissing her off? Was this conversation headed toward disaster?

"I said, don't let others judge you. You know who you are."

He perked up and listened carefully this time, hoping that he would piss her off any further. "Thanks." he said with one if his sweetly crooked Demyx smiles.

"Now," Zexion stood up and brushed off her jeans. "If you don't mind I would like to read in silence in this tree."

He also stood up and thanked her again for the kind words. He turned on his heel and pushed his way through the leaves of the low branches, part of him screaming to go back and ask her on a date, but he couldn't manage to muster up the courage. Something inside kept telling him that she would say no, that she wasn't interested, but still a flicker of hope remained within his heart. _Alright, _he thought to himself, _I'm going to ask her. _But it was too late. The short girl had already scrambled up the tree to one of the higher branches, and he was already standing in the open field of grasses and flowers.

_Look at you, always missing your chances. _

_Hey, _he argued inside his head,_ that's not very nice!_

_But it's true. Look, there she is sitting in those high branches._

_Fine, I'll admit, I did miss this one. But I will go on a date with her!_

* * *

**Poor Demy! Maybe he'll get a little something in the next chapter. ;)**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aquamarine Eyes

**Here's part three of What Lies Beneath (finally)!**

**Thank you Nanni2908 for helping me out with this chapter. Without you I don't think I would have finished it by now. 3**

**Also, thank you everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, or favorited. It makes Stardust happy. :3**

**In this chapter we find a hungry Demyx, a cheesy dream, a thoughtful Zexion, and a surprise meeting. Now to my favorite nobody for the disclaimer.**

**Demyx: Stardust does not own Kingdom Hearts. She's just a mere fanfiction slave...**

**Stardust: Mere? **

**Demyx: On with the story!**

* * *

Demyx stole a final glance at the tree before he turned around and strode towards home. As he marched his way through the over-long grasses, the sensation that someone was watching him came about. Zexion maybe? No, couldn't be her. She clearly was not interested in the way he had hoped, but he still couldn't shake that feeling. Little did he know that a pair of cobalt eyes were, in fact, gazing down at his blonde, mulleted head from high above. He was blissfully unaware of this fact just as he remained blissfully unaware of the true gender of who those eyes belonged to. And ignorance is bliss, right?

As he continued through the field back to town the feeling eventually left, and he became much more relaxed. He exhaled and ran his long fingers through his wild hair, his eyes closing and a smile appearing upon his lips. Her voice still rang in his mind. _"Don't let others judge you. You know who you are." _It was such good advice! And then the way she sat beside him and consoled him, a completely random, crying stranger, it was so sweet of her! Oh, and when she ever so adorably pinched the bridge of her nose, God, he just died inside from the cuteness! He couldn't forget those moments–he wouldn't.

Evening was falling by the time he arrived at his mother's apartment. He pulled out his key and opened the door and was greeted by the warm, delicious scent of her freshly baked cinnamon buns. He loved staying with his mom way more than his dad. She was much more eccentric and kindhearted than his father. She also provided strong support for his music, unlike his dad who thought music was a waste of time and that Demyx should become a lawyer. A "real job," as he put it. Not to mention that his mom made the best freaking cinnamon buns on the planet!

He threw his bag aside and ran to the small kitchen where his mom was pulling out another batch of hot, mouth-watering cinnamon buns. He reached over to grab one of the irresistible morsels only to have his hand slapped away. His mother smirked at him and wagged her finger, just as she did when he was a little tot.

"These are for the bake sale tomorrow. If you want some you've gotta pay up like the rest. Come on, only fifty cents each!"

In one hand he scooped up six warm treats and handed his mother three dollars in return. "Thanks mom!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway to his room. He placed the treats with utmost care on his desk facing the window, pulled up his super comfy spinny chair, and fell asleep.

"_Oh Demyx, you look absolutely delicious today,"_ Zexion whispered in his ear. She moved closer to him in their shared bed and placed her slightly cold hands on his bare chest. He planted a kiss on her forehead, pushing back the bangs that hid half her face so he could see her fully. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, her usually frowning lips twisted into a devilish, sexy smile.

"_Why don't you taste some of this deliciousness then, sexy Zexy?"_ To tease her farther, he stuck out his tongue and traced the smiling line of her lips.

Her smile curled as she leaned in closer to his face, her fingers weaving through his long, dirty-blonde locks, her chest pressed against his own. Those lips crashed against his in a powerful, hungry kiss, one like no other that he had ever experienced. It was so incredible . . . her taste was so spine-tingly pleasant, her tongue so warm and exploring. She recognized these things and she certainly knew how to use them!

"_Zexion . . ." _he moaned. Their tongues were separate now, and Demyx desperately wanted hers to mingle with his once more. _"Come back!"_

She was now beside him, small body next to his, one of her arms draped across his well-toned chest. _"You want more?"_ she whispered seductively while her tongue grazed the cuff of his ear. It was an amazing feeling that he definitely wanted more of.

"_Yes, Zexy, yes!" _

"_How's this for more?"_ She slid on top of him and leaned down. Her lips began to wetly kiss his chest, and he liked it. He didn't want her to stop! Axel sure was right about Zexion being good in bed.

"_Demyx . . . . Demyx . . . . _Demyx . . . DEMYX!"

"Yes my sexy?" He opened his eyes, expecting and hoping to see that charcoal-haired girl looking down on him with her seducing blue eyes. What he did see, however, was a more feminine version of his face complete with pink gloss and light green eyeshadow.

"Mom?"

"Who you calling sexy?" said the thin lady adorned in Renaissance costume, grinning from ear to ear at her son's lusty dream. She snatched a book from his desk and whacked him playfully upside the head. "I'm off to work kiddo. Try not to start any fires, okay?"

"Yeah Mom, okay . . ." he mumbled, rubbing the slightly sore spot where she hit him. He glanced out the window that overlooked the little town in which they lived. The sun was beginning to rise, a spot of orange-y yellow amongst a multitude of fluffy pink clouds. He sighed at the beauty. It had been so long since he had seen the sunrise . . .

"_I ended up in my only skirt — long, khaki colored, still casual. I put on the dark blue blouse he'd once complimented. A quick glance in the mirror told me my hair was entirely impossible, so I pulled it back into a ponytail._

'_Okay.' I bounced down the stairs. 'I'm decent.'_

_He was waiting at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought and I'd bounded into him. He steadied me, holding me a careful distance away for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer. "Wrong again," Demyx murmured in my ear—"_

Demyx? Zexion read the line once again. _"'Wrong again,' _he_ murmured in my ear." _No mention at all of any Demyx. . .

"'_You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it's not fair.'_

'_Tempting how?' I asked. 'I can change . . ."_

_He sighed, shaking his blonde mulleted head. "You are so absurd." He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The oceany scent radiating off of him made it impossible to think."_

_I'm pretty sure Edward doesn't have a mullet,_ argued Zexion, _nor does he smell of the ocean._ Why was this Demyx constantly appearing in his mind? Since that awkward first meeting yesterday, everywhere he went his mind conjured images of those soft green eyes, or he could swear to catching a glimpse of wild sandy hair. For some odd reason, this guy, this random stranger had caught his interest, and that in itself was quite a feat.

He drew his attention back to _Twilight_, hoping to actually finish this chapter. But as he read the selection, _"His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin,"_ he couldn't help but imagine the same sensation with Demyx and himself.

"Screw it." whispered the teen. "I won't be finishing this today." The book landed with a thump on his bedside table, forgotten for the moment, unlike the young blonde and the encounter in which they found themselves mere hours ago. Had it really been such a short time? To him, it had seemed so long that the ever-constant blushing face of Demyx Edym had taken root in his mind. He sunk deeper into the cushiony comfort of his bed, his eyelashes fluttering gently as his eyelids fell over his bright eyes. Staring back at him were two astoundingly aqua ponds surrounded by lightly tanned skin. Above loomed two curved brows of the same sandy tone of the hairs that fell into his face, and Zexion could not deny that the image was immensely pleasing.

How could he possibly think this of _Demyx?_ He was the bumbling idiot of the class! Hell, he couldn't even remember something as simple as the town in which William Shakespeare was born! He's forgetful. He stumbles over his words. He converses with complete strangers about his life worries. Then again, he did emit an airy, youthful innocence, and he could admit that the poor boy's not-so-secret nudges in the hallway were in a way, hopelessly adorable.

"What am I getting myself into?" he mumbled to himself. He clasped the bridge of his nose between his fingers, a habit he had found himself taking part in more frequently than usual.

He abandoned his room and the book for the fresh morning air, the scent of dew and honeysuckle invading his senses. The minuscule dewdrops scattered about the just-too-long grass glittered, reminding him of Demyx's bright eyes. They soon would dry up, due to the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight, the deep orange sun elevating slowly through the tinted-pink and yellow tinged clouds, something that he had not honestly seen for too long a time. He continued to gaze at the halo of morning sunlight as he walked, and he wondered, What could _he_ possibly be doing right now?

Another scent penetrated his nose as he pressed on past the lamppost at the corner of the apartment in which he lived. An ashy smell that would normally be unpleasant to anyone, but as he inhaled once more, he could detect hints of cinnamon, and even a bit of a ginger-wood mix.. Zexion closed his eyes and enjoyed the scent that reopened lost times with a smart-ass redhead, moments that he wanted to forget, but had been permanently etched into his memory.

Memories of Axel Lea.

"Hey Kitten." he teased. Great, the return of the ridiculous nickname.

"You again? I was hoping I was rid of you for good."

The redhead cupped the shorter teen's chin, much to his displeasure. "Zexion, you will never be rid of me. I would've thought you'd know that by now . . ." Axel turned away from him, and began to walk in the opposite direction. "See ya later, Zex."

"Axel, wait." He was dying to know something, anything about Demyx. Weren't him and Axel friends after all?

"Yes?" Axel's ever constant smirk grew wider, and he couldn't help but suspect that the red knew more than he was telling.

"Tell me about . . . Demyx Edym."

The familiar laugh of Axel rang out loud and clear, lowering then to a small chuckle. He wove his fingers through his spiky red locks and replied curtly, "That is classified information."

_I should've expected this from him. Asshole._

Zexion sighed, shrugging off his annoyance with Axel, and headed back for his apartment. Why, though? What could he do there? Reading wasn't an option, unfortunately, he wasn't hungry, he didn't want to watch a movie or write. . . he didn't want to do anything. It's not fair! _Why_ did this socially awkward class clown, have such an influence on him? He was but a simple puppet controlled by the slightest thought of Demyx.

_But me? _He asked himself. _He was actually in tears because he has feelings for me?_

He discovered snapping out of his daydream to be harder than usual. It was increasingly difficult to push all thought of the guy completely from his mind, and even more so to prevent him from reentering! A blink and a breath later, his own reasonably small body had crashed against another larger form, causing both to fall backwards. Zexion could feel his temper heating. He could feel the agitated words about to spill out forming on his tongue, and he could taste the cold edge his anger would bring to them. His eyes flickered to the other's, planning to size up the enemy, when he realized how intensely aquamarine they were . .

His throat went dry.

Several sandy hairs were separated from a mullet . . .

His palms began to sweat.

An sheepish smile was stretched wide on his fair face . . .

His mind immediately comprehended who this was.

"Demyx!"

"Zexion!"

_Oh dear God . . ._

* * *

**Bonus disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._**

**Any Demyx Time fans know that in Episode 12 Zexion reads_ Twilight. _**

_Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer pg. 318-319_

**Thanks for reading. Reviewers get a free cinnamon bun from Demy's mommy.**

**Next chapter has a little more to do with Axel...**

**Until then, byebye!**


End file.
